This Time the Cat Killed Curiosity
by uhohskettios
Summary: Rachel Berry is trying to prove that her neighbor's cat is a murderer. Crackish and Interactive!


**AN:** Okay, guys! I realize this might start of a little weirdly, and honestly, it is. But this is going to be so much fun, and I am 100% certain of that! So please, don't laugh and hit the back button just yet. Give this very non-serious fic a serious chance, please?

Also, **constructive** criticism would be adored!

I wanted this to be interactive, so this is how I figure it will work. At the end of every chapter I'll leave a little cliff hanger of a sentence, and then I want you guys to finish the sentence for me! Feel free to insanely creative. Then I'll pick one or maybe combine a couple of them, and the next chapter will pick up there, and the cycle will start again. See? :D funtimes!

~*~

Rachel Berry was always sure of everything. _Everything_. And if there was something she wasn't 100% certain about, she would research it until she was sure. This led her to inquire on some very interesting topics, and, for the most part, was the reason she was currently camped out hiding in her neighbor's backyard bushes.

The particular subject Rachel was investigating currently was rather serious. Or rather, she took it seriously. Rachel had a feeling that if she told anyone else about what she was currently uncertain of, they would laugh in her face and think she was even more of a freak than they already thought. But hey! If she did turn out to be correct, she would be saving lives. No one would laugh at her then. But now, as it was, the idea of telling anyone that she thought her neighbor's cat was a murderer was not an option. Sure, she might not have proof that the creepy little feline was a killer, but she had the intuition! After all, she _was_ a bit psychic, and the vibes flowing from this cat were majorly whacked out.

Rachel had first jumped to this outlandish proposal when she was walking home from a baby-sitting job last Thursday evening. _It was twilight, and the stars where just beginning to twinkle like thousands of far off Broadway spotlights. Rachel had been pretending that they were all shining and focusing on her, and her alone, as she skipped and danced down the sidewalk toward her house. _

_She was so caught up in her spontaneous dance number that she almost didn't see the elderly man, Mr. Zaber, who lived across the street and caddy-corner to her house walking his dog Curiosity toward her. Luckily, she was able to pause her performance just in time to flash him what she deemed a star quality smile. After he had passed, with a nod and a smile back at her, she was in such a rush to get back to her performance that she almost didn't see _it_. _

Thinking back on it now, she really had to thank her keen and superior skills of observation for not missing the little movement and blur of fur sneaking stealthily from tree to bush to mailbox. _She blinked a few times, trying to figure out if she was perhaps hallucinating _again_. However, as she looked closer, she was quite certain that what she was seeing was actual reality. There was a cat, and it looked to her as if it were casing Mr. Zaber and _Curiosity _out! _

_Deciding this was ludicrous, Rachel shook her head and then continued dancing toward her house, prancing up the steps, and only stopping when she was standing centered in front of her door. She turned around and gave a sweeping curtsy and bow to her 'fans' and then graceful accepted an invisible bouquet of flowers. After curtsying a few more times, she finally slid the her key into the lock and left behind her outdoor stage. Upon entering her house and greeting her fathers lovingly, she promptly forgot about the strange event she'd just witnessed outside._

_That was, until the next morning, when Rachel awoke to see flashing lights outside her bedroom window. Looking out, she saw several squad cars and an ambulance in front of Mr. Zaber's house. She sprinted downstairs._

"_What's happening?" she asked as she joined both of her fathers from where they were not-so-subtly peering through the living room blinds. _

"_It appears that Mr. Zaber and his dog have both been murdered." Her daddy answered, looking back at her. "Until they figure out who did it, I don't want you alone outside anymore."_

"_Of course not," Rachel crossed her fingers behind her back. "It would be incredibly stupid of me to wander alone outdoors when such a vicious criminal is on the loose."_

Which brings us back to Rachel, outside, all alone, staking out Mr. Zaber's house. She had always read in books and seen in movies and television shows that the culprit almost _always_ came back to the scene of the crime. She just knew that the cat, Leonard, who belongs to the neighbor who lives directly behind Mr. Zaber, would be coming back. It was a chilly spring day, and the short skirt and thin sweater she was wearing weren't offering much protection from the cold.

She had been hiding in the bushes for several hours and she was just about to give up and go home – to warm up, and because she really didn't wish for her fathers to find out about her disobedience and they would be home from work soon – when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Grabbing the can of pepper spray -- which she wasn't actually positive could hurt a cat... she'd have to research that later! But it was better than nothing – she crept toward the movement. Oh, she was right! It was the cat, slinking toward the pet flap located on Mr. Zaber's back door.

Rachel stilled, hoping not to startle the cat. She reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out her cell, hoping to get an incriminating photo of the cat's return to the scene of the crime. She was just about to snap the picture when Leonard paused and looked around. He spotted her in the bushes and his eyes turned fierce. He bared his teeth and let out a hiss that sent shivers of fright down Rachel's spine. Making a quick decision, she decided her life was more valuable than a photo, and, in fear for her life, she turned on her feet and jumped up, only to run straight into....

~*~

Okay guys! What did Rachel run into? A person? An accomplice kitty?

Please help my in my fight for procrastinating against studying!


End file.
